


for you.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Zivas father dies and she turns to Tony for comfort.





	1. abba.

Ziva is having a nice dinner with the director, his wife and her father, nevermind the fact she’s pissed as hell at her abba at the moment. Everything goes well until it happens, gun shots ring out she isn’t hit, she acts on autopilot and chases the shooter. Gibbs joins her at some point and the man poisons himself, she curses and her mind finally slows. They speed back to the directors house and Tim tries to stop her from going in but she does anyway, inside she finds Tony looking sympathetic and her heart wrenches. That’s when she looks over to the table and she sees him, her father, dead. “Abba!” Tears well up, this has to be a nightmare she has to wake up soon, please let this be a nightmare. “Abba!” She cradles him in her arms and cries until she can’t anymore, it’s been hours now and they’ve transported the directors wife the the hospital, Tony stays with her but she doesn’t notice any of it, just stays there rocking her father.

Tony touches her arm and she looks up at him. “I’m so sorry.” Another tear falls and she finally lets her Abba go, only to cling onto Tony and sob into his shirt, he lets her and rubs her back to soothe her. “Stay with me tonight okay? You shouldn’t be alone.” Ziva doesn’t have it in her to fight, to fight the feelings she has for Tony so she nods. They stay there for a while before Tony lifts her bridal style and carries her out to his car, passing Ducky, Jimmy and Gibbs on the way out. She sits in the passenger seat staring out the window as they drive to Tony’s apartment, after a few minutes Tony intertwines their fingers and she squeezes his hand. Once they get to his complex he leads her to the apartment she’s been in before, a few times and he unlocks the door. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” Tony offers and Ziva shakes her head no and grabs his hand before walking to the bedroom. “Please stay.” Her voice breaks and Tony’s heart right along with it so he just nods and starts getting ready for bed. Ziva ends up in a pair of Tony’s shorts and his old college sweatshirt, Tony’s heart swells at the sight of her in his clothes. 

Once they’ve eaten and are exhausted beyond belief they lay down in the bed, Tony’s bed. Ziva uses his chest as a pillow, their legs tangled together and Tonys hand on her back and falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Her dreams are tainted, all she can see is her Abba slumped against a wall with bullet holes in him and she can’t do anything about it. Ziva shakes and twitches in her sleep and that’s what wakes Tony up, he looks at her face and finds it scrunched up and scared. “Damn nightmares.” He whispers before shaking her awake, brown eyes fly open and tears streak her cheeks, they both sit up and she falls into his embrace. “My Abba.” Her voice shakes and she sobs as she clings onto Tony. “I know, I know. I’m so sorry. It’s okay, shhh, I’m right here. I’ll be here as long as you need me and then some.” He whispers into her hair and holds her, she calms down after five minutes and he miraculously gets her back to sleep running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back. She doesn’t dream the rest of the night and wakes up around 6:45, before Tony and just looks at him. There was a time if someone told her she loved him or mistook them for a couple she’d laugh but now, well now she sees their point. Ziva David loves Anthony DiNozzo Junior, it’s a fact of life at this point but she doesn’t say anything. Even though she knows he loves her too, she says nothing and neither does he partly because of rule 12 and partly because she’s terrified. 

Ziva sighs and rubs her fingers through Tonys hair. “I’m sorry that I can’t be what you need.” She whispers and tears prick her eyes. “But you’re what I want.” Tony whispers back, giving himself away as faking sleep. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Ziva croaks and he opens his eyes but doesn’t move away. “But I did. I’m gonna be here however you’ll have me okay? I’ll break rule twelve for you or I’ll just be your bestfriend.”  Ziva smiles shakily and Tony brushes the hair away from her face and cups her cheek, she covers his hand with her own. “I want this, I do. Just,” She sighs and Tony smiles softly. “Not yet.” Ziva nods and kisses his cheek. “We do this when my father hasn’t just, you know.” Tony takes a shaky breath and rubs his thumb across her cheekbone. “Two months. If you still want me, we do this in two months.” Zivas heart clenches a little, she doesn’t know if either of them will even be alive then. It’s a dangerous game they play, they’ve been shot at and shot and Tony had the literal plague at one point. “I need to go to Isreal. I need to bury him.” Tony kisses her forehead. “You need to do this alone don’t you?” Ziva smiles softly and touches their foreheads together. “I do but I will come back. I will come home.” 


	2. find our girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m fixing it

Ziva’s missing, or on the run. He doesn’t really know anymore. She killed Bodnar and honestly, good fucking riddance and they all resigned, Tony, Tim and Ziva. They did it for Gibbs and now the SECNAV was dead, someone shot through Tony’s apartment while he was on his way to the airport, they shot at Gibbs and the asshole lawyer is the one who saved him. Fornell got Mcgee to safety and now he was in Tel Aviv searching with the help of Mossad and Adam, he felt an enormous amount of hate for the man and he knew it was because he was jealous. They went to the apartment of Ziva’s childhood friend and she lied to him, lied about when she’s seen Ziva last. So now he’s on his way to visit doctor Bashnir, he shows up at the hospital and storms in. She tells him that she loved Ari and Ziva killed him. “And had any other agent come to the door, I would have said yes.” He furrows his brows and he’s confused but doesn’t say anything. “Why should she have the man that she loves, when she took mine from me?” His heart clenched at that. “I’m gonna find her.” He tells her and ignores her when he walks away.

Tony yells and slams his hand into the horn of his car. “God damn it!” Tears fall and his heart breaks a little more, his phone rings. When he picks it up he sees it’s Gibbs and picks it up. “Very special-“ He takes a shaky breath. “Hi boss.” His voice croaks and he knows it. “You find Ziva?” He shakes his head but realizes Gibbs can’t see him. “No, her doctor friend loved Ari so she lied to me. She told me Ziva doesn’t deserve the man she loves since she killed hers.” Gibbs sighs on the other end. “Rule 12 DiNozzo.” His head thuds onto the seat. “I know Boss, I know but I’d break it for Ziva. I’d break all of the rules for her. I-I,” He doesn’t finish. “You love her.” More tears fall. “Yeah.” Gibbs swears and sighs. “DiNozzo, I am only doing this because you are both my family, forget rule 12. Go get your girl okay and don’t get killed.” Tony takes a shaky breath through his nose and smiles softly. “Thanks Boss.” The line clicks off. 

It takes two months to find her, in the house she was born in. Tony takes a deep breath and tries not to hope too much as he pushes the front door open, his hand on his gun just in case and he’s immediately shoved against a wall with a knife at his throat. “Tony?” The holder of the knife that he realizes is Ziva whispers and then the knife clatters to the floor. Before he fully comprehends what’s happening Ziva has her arms around his torso. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” A chorus he whispers into her hair and she loosens her grip and meets his eyes. “I love you too.” Now he realizes tears of relief have been falling freely since she dropped the knife, from both of them so he wipes away her tears and she wipes away his. Their noses touch and Tony smiles softly before their lips meet,and god, Tony thinks if he died right now he’d die a happy man. “I knew you’d find me.” Ziva whispers when they break apart and Tony tucks her hair behind her ear. “I stopped thinking like an agent and starting thinking like you.” Ziva chuckles and presses a kiss to his cheek. He pulls out the piece of paper and the necklace he’s kept on him since he got them and clasps the necklace on Zivas neck after he hands her the I will list. “I need a pen.” Ziva says and he digs one out of his pocket. She leads them to the couch and writes the words  _I will be happy_ and folds the paper back up. 

Ziva takes him to an orchard he thinks, it was her mother’s once upon a time and they bury the list. “Do you believe in soul mates, Tony?” She asks when they get back to the house, after dinner, scheduling a flight, showers and they’re finally laying down. Threading their fingers together, “Yes, my mom used to always tell me that we were all from stars and our soulmate was from the same star as us.” Tony whispers and kisses her hand. “I think that you are mine.” Ziva says, looking at him and he can’t help but smile because, god damn it this is the girl he loves. “Ditto, David.” She rolls her eyes at that but can’t hide the pink painting her cheeks. “I’m serious you know, I want to be with you until we are old and grey.” Their eyes meet then and Ziva smiles softly. “If Gibbs doesn’t get us killed before then.” They talk for a little while longer until Tony notices Zivas eyes slipping closed. He places a chaste kiss on her forehead, brushes the hair away from her eyes and she cuddles into his chest. Tony can’t help but think how he never would have thought the badass Mossad officer Ziva David would be cuddling with him. “Goodnight my love.” Tony whispers but Ziva is already out. 


End file.
